


Keeping An Eye On

by Oryu404



Series: A collection of five-sentence stories [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Making sure your friends stay out of trouble is a way of showing love too.





	Keeping An Eye On

_'Same shit, different day,'_ Minerva thought as she watched the twin dragons going at it in front of the request board, bickering about what job they should pick.  
  
She repressed her laughter but couldn't hide a smile when Sting changed his strategy -embarrassing his partner with ass-kissing and openly showering him with affection- and much to her amusement it was still one of Rogue's few weaknesses.  
  
His shoulders slumped as he gave in to Sting's advances and allowed himself to be persuaded by a kiss before snatching the request form out of unsuspecting hands and leading the way through the guildhall.  
  
Minerva wanted to have a word with them before they left but Sting already seemed to be onto her and reassured, “don't worry m'lady, it's just a simple job, we'll be back way before Friday,” as he waved her off with a smile and sped up his pace to catch up with Rogue.  
  
“Oh you'd better,” she threatened as she got up from her seat and headed back towards the kitchen to put the final details on a massive cake, thinking that if those idiots would show up covered in bruises or late for their own wedding she'd end them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by the prompt ‘describe your OTP through the eyes of another character’. I like to think Minerva would be a very supportive (but sometimes scary) friend :)


End file.
